


Казаки-разбойники

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Почти детективная история.





	1. Пролог. Час "икс".

**Author's Note:**

> Пишется медленно, ибо детективщик из меня, как из бегемота - фея. Упоминание наркотиков, без описания употребления. Все лица, вовлечённые в сексуальные отношения, достигли совершеннолетия.

Клуб «Весёлый Гиппогриф» открылся в двухтысячном году, аккурат в ночь на тридцать первое июля. Поговаривали, что красную ленточку на входе будет перерезать сам Мальчик–который–выжил.

Но что–то там не заладилось. То ли Мальчик пал в неравной борьбе с зелёным змием, на вечеринке, посвящённой дню его рождения, то ли его засадили в кутузку на пятнадцать суток за драку с бывшими сокурсниками со Слизерина в Лютном. А что? Вполне жизнеспособная версия. Малфой–младший, например, явился накануне домой в совершенно непотребном виде и с роскошным «фонарём» под левым глазом. За что, не взирая на возраст, был порот широким аврорским ремнём с тяжёлой пряжкой. Сей аксессуар Люциус одолжил у своего дико ржущего супруга. А может, Героя банально не отпустили родители под предлогом того, что обстановка в подобных заведениях пагубно влияет на неокрепшие юношеские умы.

Ну, как бы там ни было, ленточку перерезали владельцы клуба – близнецы Уизли. При встрече нового тысячелетия они невероятно обогатились на продаже своих фирменных фейерверков. Это позволило им приобрести по дешёвке большое заброшенное здание складского типа у мага, уезжающего на ПМЖ во Францию, сделать там ремонт и уже летом открыть ночной клуб. Располагалось здание достаточно далеко от благопристойной жилой части Косой аллеи. И можно было не бояться, что разгневанные домохозяйки в розовых халатах и с бигуди рано или поздно выйдут на акцию протеста, потрясая скалками и половниками, и потребуют закрытия данной обители порока.

Ибо главной функцией клуба было то, что в нём могли приятно провести время благородные - и не очень - джентльмены определённой ориентации. Что вы, что вы! Никакой проституции. Мерлин, упаси! Главный принцип заведения гласил: «Смотри, пока глаза не сотрёшь, а ручонки держи при себе». 

Данное правило соблюдалось неукоснительно. Мало, кто из посетителей желал познакомиться с пудовыми кулаками Крэбба и Гойла, бессменными вышибалами с первого дня работы заведения. Но даже эти здоровяки старались не отсвечивать в так называемые «женские дни». И физиология тут не при чём. Раз в неделю «Гиппогриф» оккупировался дамами. И порой случались такие кошачьи драчки, что стычки Пожирателей и авроров рядом не валялись. Всем известно, что пара взбешённых ведьм, вооружённых лишь своим маникюром, может и оборотня на гламурные тряпочки порвать.

Фред с Джорджем буквально упивались своим статусом владельцев ночного гей–клуба. Для магического мира это было новинкой. Парни чувствовали себя этакими Христофорами Колумбами при открытии новых земель.

Поначалу на них пытались наехать конкуренты - владельцы борделей из Лютного. Появившиеся два десятка авроров во главе с гаденько ухмыляющимся Роном Уизли быстро расставили всё по своим местам. Крышевали клуб явно не последние лица государства. 

Сами же близнецы всем своим видом и образом жизни олицетворяли новую сексуальную революцию. Самый скандальный инцест в магической Британии. Они объявили о своих отношениях сразу, как только получили дипломы об образовании. И Дамблдор с Макгонагалл перекрестились почему–то по–православному, когда братья отчалили из школы.

Миссис Уизли какое–то время пыталась взывать к их совести, давила на сыновьи чувства и чувство долга. Ибо роду требуется продолжение. Братья переглянулись, пожали плечами и дружно ткнули пальцами в здоровенный живот Флёр.

Устав бороться с сыновьями, Молли пригласила в Нору Риту Скитер, дабы в торжественной обстановке выломать с фамильных часов стрелки с их именами. Гобелена с генеалогическим древом у рыжей семейки не имелось. 

Ничего из этой затеи не вышло.

Появившийся из камина Билл с отчаянно орущим младенцем наперевес (к этому моменту у них с женой родился второй ребёнок) заявил, что ему жутко некогда, и исчез, оставив в руках матери дурно пахнущий памперс. В ушах у всех присутствующих ещё минут пять звенело от воплей мелкого.

Так же вызванный через камин Чарли смущённо пробасил, что у него, дескать, загоны не чищены, драконы не кормлены, любовник не вытрахан. Упс! Молодой драконолог несолидно ойкнул и отключился. Артур с полчаса отпаивал жену валерьянкой. 

Рита к этому времени уже начала похрапывать в кресле.

Перси, проорав, что у него важное совещание в Министерстве, аппарировал. Вот только почему он был одет в шорты и яркую «гавайку», так никто и не понял. 

Близнецы отсутствовали по вполне понятной причине. 

От Рона прилетела сова с замызганным огрызком пергамента. «Мам… ТРТн… сдли… Гри… приет… даёт…»  
Чуть ниже шла приписка, сделанная идеальным каллиграфическим почерком Гермионы: 

«Миссис Уизли, спешу сообщить, что ни Рональд, ни Гарольд, ни я не сможем присутствовать на организованном Вами мероприятии, имеющим несомненную важность в становлении морали в современном социуме и призванном сохранить целостность вашей семьи, как ячейки общества. Я, как будущий правозащитник…»

На этом запись обрывалась, и дальше шло почерком Джинни:

«Мама, они все в сосиску. Даже Гермиона. Не жди нас. Гарри опять сцепился с Малфоем. Это любовь?»

Короче, торжественного отлучения блудных сыновей от семьи не получилось. Жутко неудовлетворённая Скитер отчалила в редакцию. Заметка вышла крошечной, и поместили её на последней полосе «Пророка» рядом с некрологами.

Миссис Уизли дулась, пыхтела, сопела. Потом махнула рукой и смирилась. Здраво рассудив, что раз уж не вышло выбить всю эту дурь из сыновей, то стоит взять дело под неусыпный материнский контроль. И через пару лет открытия «Гиппогрифа» ведьма прибрала управление клубом в свои цепкие пухлые пальчики. Навела шухер на кухне. Раз в месяц гоняла работничков в Мунго на сдачу анализов. А парой неприятных заклятий заставила уважать себя охрану заведения. 

Среди посетителей за клубом стойко закрепилось название «Конюшня». И всё из–за того, что такого количества первоклассных породистых жеребцов не наблюдалось даже в знаменитых на всю Европу стойлах Малфой–мэнора. А уж когда парни полуголые выходили на сцену, то даже у железобетонного натурала Билла Уизли начинался нервный тик. 

И через десять лет после своего открытия клуб оставался монополистом, являясь единственным в своём роде заведением в магической Британии. Попытки подражать, конечно, были, но каждый раз всё заканчивалось открытием очередного банального борделя. В «Весёлом Гиппогрифе» проституция была под запретом. Единственные отношения, могущие связывать клиента и стриптизёра – это приватный танец в VIP–кабинете. К некоторым танцорам запись шла на несколько месяцев вперёд. 

Свой тридцатый день рождения Драко Люциус Малфой решил отметить именно в клубе. То есть сначала, конечно же, был нудный приём в мэноре, после которого старшее поколение осталось в поместье, а он с друзьями отправился в «Конюшню». Даже Нотта отпустила супруга. Пообещав, правда, за малейший косяк отлучить от тела и наложить заклятие импотенции. Мнением собственной жены Драко не интересовался. Дафна по жизни всегда была всем недовольна. 

\- Какие люди и без охраны, - ехидно скалясь, пропел Фред.

У Драко почему-то всегда получалось различать близнецов. 

\- У нас заказан столик.  
\- Добрый вечер, господа, - к ним приблизилась Молли. – Прошу следовать за мной. А вы, бесстыдники, - обратилась она к сыновьям, - уладьте дело с клиентом из пятого кабинета. Действительно уладьте, а не испытывайте диван на прочность. 

Энергичности женщины хватило бы и на пятерых. Она давно уже не походила на домохозяйку. Похудевшая из–за вечной беготни и суеты, похорошевшая. В дорогом шёлковом платье и с замысловатой прической.

Вечер шёл по накатанной. Друзья наслаждались дорогими коктейлями и закусками. Зрительный зал погрузился в интимный полумрак. На сцене изгибались две тоненькие фигурки, кажущиеся эфемерными из–за множества слоёв шёлка, который, благодаря волшебству, извивался и струился в воздухе, исполняя свой–собственный неповторимый танец. Тонкие, чуть хищные, восточные черты лица. Абсолютно идентичные близнецы, похожие друг на друга даже в больше степени, чем близнецы Уизли. Длинные чёрные волосы одного были стянуты в высокий конский хвост, у другого заплетены в косу. Тончайшая ткань кусками разлеталась по сцене, повинуясь взмахам парных мечей в руках танцоров. Затаив дыхание, зал следил за схваткой. 

Каждый прыжок, каждый поворот, каждый взмах напоён страстью, желанием подчинить и доминировать. Музыка всё громче. Танец всё агрессивнее. Тела почти растворяются в воздухе, так стремительны были движения юношей. Звенит и сверкает сталь клинков. И… Достигнув своего апогея, смолкает музыка. Побеждённый, оставшись в одних лишь полупрозрачных шальварах, сдаётся на милость победителя. Опускается перед ним на колени и касается ладонями и лбом пола. Партнёр поднимает его, кладёт руку на затылок и нежно касается губами рта. 

Зал взрывается аплодисментами. С лёгким хлопком танцоры исчезают, оставляя после себя россыпь серебристых искр.

Каждый танец в клубе – это своеобразный мини–спектакль. И во время исполнения номеров не принято болтаться по залу. Лишь официанты неслышными тенями скользят между столиками. 

Между выступлениями можно развеяться и потанцевать. Чем друзья с удовольствием занимались. Блейз флиртовал со всеми подряд. Флинт отгонял особо ретивых от Вуда. Чопорный Нотт странно дёргался, явно боясь сделать что–то не то и навлечь гнев супруги. Буйный нрав молодой леди Нотт стал уже притчей во языцех. 

Музыка тем временем стихла. Зрители разошлись по местам, предвкушая очередное выступление. 

На сцену высыпало двенадцать парней, одетых лишь в маггловские джинсы разной степени потёртости и продырявленности, ковбойские сапоги и шляпы. Натёртая маслом кожа обнажённых торсов сияла в лучах софитов. Парни выстроились в шеренгу. Каждый обнял своих соседей за талии.

\- На счёт «три», - скомандовал центральный. – Раз, два, три.

В полной тишине они начали отбивать ритм, складывающийся в бессмертное «We Will Rock You». Через минуту кто–то из зала начал аплодировать и притопывать в такт. К этому первому присоединялось всё больше и больше народа. Посетители из магглорожденных, те, что знали слова, начали подпевать. Темп всё нарастал и нарастал. На мускулистых плечах танцоров выступили крохотные капельки пота. Парни уже тяжело дышали, но и не думали сбавлять ритм. 

Всё закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Танцоры сделали шаг вперёд, опускаясь на одно колено и склоняя головы. Стены и потолок грозили рухнуть от шквала аплодисментов, обрушившегося на артистов. Кто ж знал, что чопорные британские маги–аристократы, а таковых в клубе было немало, умеют так буйно свистеть, топать и восторженно вопить. 

Как только стихли восторженные аплодисменты, и танцоры аппарировали, на сцену поднялись Фред и Джордж:

\- А сейчас мы просим…  
\- …вас поддержать наших…  
\- …следующих мальчиков. Для них…  
\- …всё впервые. 

Братья удалились, наколдовав в центре сцены шест для стриптиза.

Раздались первые аккорды. Музыка снова была маггловской. Близнецы вообще не признавали магических исполнителей. Никакой Селестины Уорлок с зельеварческим инвентарём, никаких поющих скелетов или «Сладких ведьмочек». 

Стройный светловолосый парень с ходу сиганул на шест, змеёй обвиваясь вокруг него. Он был не слишком высокий, но достаточно широкоплечий и мускулистый. Аккуратная круглая попа так и манила облапить. Из одежды присутствовали только узкие «слипы» телесного цвета, из–за чего стриптизёр казался совсем обнажённым. 

Из–за некой угловатости ему можно было дать лет двадцать – двадцать три, но некоторые из зрителей точно знали, что ему тридцать. Он учился на одном факультете с Избранным. И нервы слизеринцам мотал ничуть не хуже Поттера. А если точнее, то одному конкретному слизню. 

Малфой почувствовал тычок локтем под рёбра и услышал шипение Флинта:

\- Скажи Забини, чтобы слюни подобрал. 

Блондин на сцене тем временем вытворял такое, что некоторым зрителям становилось неудобно сидеть. Если бы на маггловских Олимпийских играх существовал такой вид спорта, как секс с шестом для стриптиза, то этот парень точно стал бы абсолютным чемпионом мира. 

Увлечённые тем, как танцор трётся пахом о никелированную сталь, зрители не сразу заметили второго. 

Высокий жгучий брюнет стоял в паре футов от блондина и, сунув руки в карманы, смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок. Он сделал пару шагов вперёд, приближаясь к блондинчику вплотную, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, кладя руки на молочно–белые бёдра. Тот слегка выгнулся, откидывая голову на плечо брюнета, приоткрывая рот в немом крике. 

Брюнет рывком развернул блондина, подхватывая его под задницу, приподнимая. Тот обхватил партнёра длинными ногами за талию, над головой цепляясь руками за шест, одновременно делая несколько характерных движений бёдрами. 

А в следующее мгновение, резко оттолкнув брюнета, блондин совершенно невероятным движением взлетел на шест, обвивая его ногами и поднимаясь выше человеческого роста. Заскользил вниз. 

А потом началась самая настоящая Дикая Охота. Вот только добыча охотнику попалась совершенно неуловимая. Казалось, что вот–вот брюнет схватит светловолосого, прижмётся к его рту губами, но тот каждый раз ускользал. Дразнил. И каждый раз рубашка брюнета оказывалась расстёгнутой на ещё одну пуговицу, обнажая сильную безволосую грудь. 

В какой–то момент оказалось, что охотник и добыча поменялись местами. 

Затаив дыхание, зал следил за разворачивающимся действием. И лишь сильный чувственный голос певца растекался в пространстве. Блондин усилил напор, и вот уже брюнет стоит, прижавшись спиной к шесту. 

Блондин стягивает с его плеч рубашку. Не до конца. Так, что запястья брюнета оказываются спутанными у него за спиной.

Светловолосый опускается на колени. Расстёгивает массивную пряжку ремня. Тянет вниз язычок «молнии». Они, не отрываясь, смотрят друг на друга. Блондинчик облизывает пухлые губы, а потом целует член партнёра через блестящую бирюзовую ткань плавок. 

Блондин недолго наслаждается своей победой. Освободившийся брюнет резко дёргает его на себя. Не удержав равновесие, они падают на пол. Катятся и останавливаются у самой кромки сцены. Брюнет остаётся лежать на спине. Его ноги слегка согнуты в коленях и раздвинуты. Руки лежат на бёдрах оседлавшего его блондина. А тот трётся промежностью о накачанный пресс, судорожно цепляется пальцами за плечи, выгибается и запрокидывает голову. 

И эта имитация полового акта заводит похлеще самой разнузданной порнухи. 

Драко поймал себя на том, что почти не дышит. И, хищно сощурившись, глаз не сводит с золотой кожи мускулистого торса, непокорных чёрных прядей и сильных бёдер, облитых выцветшей джинсой. 

О, Мерлин всемогущий. 

От Забини хлестали такие волны бешенства, что позвякивала посуда на столе. 

Брюнет тем временем как–то странно изогнулся и вдруг рывком притянул к себе блондина, и впился в его губы долгожданным поцелуем. 

Блейз зарычал. Танцоры аппарировали. Зал молчал ещё пару секунд, а потом взорвался аплодисментами. Возле одного из столиков, расположенного совсем рядом со сценой, произошла какая–то возня, на которую, впрочем, никто не обратил внимания.

Заиграла энергичная танцевальная музыка. Толпа хлынула на танцпол. На сцену и небольшие платформы, расположенные на разных уровнях, высыпали танцовщики гоу–гоу в ярких тряпках. И, вертя задницами, принялись заводить и без того возбуждённых посетителей. 

Яростно работая локтями, Забини и Малфой пробуравились через толпу. Близнецы Уизли обнаружились возле барной стойки. 

\- Где они? – итальянец прожигал взглядом в рыжих дырки.  
\- Кто? – прикидываясь дурачками, оскалились братья.

Малфой молча направил на них палочку.

\- Полегче, горячие британские парни. Во второй гримёрке.

***

Возле гримёрки слизеринцы притормозили. Мимо проскакала стайка разнаряженных танцоров.

\- Какие мальчики! – прокомментировал кто–то из них, имея в виду друзей. Остальные заржали и унеслись в сторону танцзала. Чинно прошествовали давешние восточные близнецы. Блейз дождался, когда коридор опустеет и поднял уже руку, чтобы постучать, когда из–за двери донёсся протяжный низкий стон:  
\- О–о–о, Мерлин… Ещё... о–о, дааа…

Послышался короткий смешок:

\- Можешь звать меня по имени.  
\- Га–а–рр–и–и…

Малфой со всей своей аристократической дури пнул дверь.


	2. Глава 1. Какое-то время до часа "икс"

Девушку с приступом привезли рано утром. Девица скончалась через пять минут после начала реанимационных действий. Врач констатировал факт смерти в семь тридцать. В восемь часов каталку с её телом санитары доставили в больничный морг. 

Джон Митчелл – штатный патологоанатом госпиталя Святой Анны – только что заступил на смену. 

Через два часа после начала вскрытия мужчина зашёл в тупик. За всю своё двадцатилетнюю практику он впервые видел подобное. Вот не зря эта покойница ему с первого взгляда не понравилась. Лучше бы он поехал на юбилей тёщи в Уэльс. Какого хрена у неё изо рта идёт пена? Зелёная. «Пациентка» совершенно точно скончалась от передоза. Вот только чем? Согласно записям скорой, припадок сопровождался сильнейшими судорогами, зрачки не реагировали на свет, наблюдалась общая синюшность кожи. И эта хренова пена. Она всё выделялась и выделялась. Он уже устал её вытирать. Ни в одном из справочников не было ни слова о подобном. Спустя столько времени после наступления смерти труп продолжает что–то из себя исторгать. Пахла, кстати, пена приятно. Свежескошенной травой и цветами. Мужчина уже взял её на анализ. Но ему не удалось проделать подобное с кровью. Содержимое вен покойницы по консистенции напоминало мелкозернистый творог, рассыпающийся при прикосновении в пыль. Митчелл кое–как наскрёб этой пыли. Буквально пару мазков. Остальное, в прямом смысле этого слова, таяло в воздухе. 

Глядя на внутренности девицы (вместо лёгких была какая–то зелёная каша), разложенные на столе, он с тоской вспомнил фирменный пирог тёщи. С почками. И пирожки с печенью.

Мужчина гулко сглотнул слюну и услышал позади себя деликатное покашливание. Обернувшись, он увидел высокого невероятно рыжего мужчину лет тридцати. Белая футболка туго обтягивала мощный торс. Рядом стояла невысокая симпатичная молодая шатенка. С жутко деловым выражением лица. 

\- Вы как вошли? – изумился Митчелл. – Я всегда запираю дверь, когда работаю.  
\- Правда? – изогнула бровки девушка. – А мы не заметили.   
\- Кто вы?  
\- Инспектор Уизли, - рыжий махнул значком и мгновенно убрал его в карман джинс. – Моя напарница – Гермиона Грейнджер. Мы забираем труп. Вот ордер.

Здоровяк сунул патологоанатому бумагу. Пока Митчелл изучал их, шатенка сноровисто складывала личные вещи покойницы в полиэтиленовые пакеты. Джон моргнул. Труп уже был упакован в пластиковый мешок. Шустро, однако. А ведь он отвернулся буквально на пару минут.

\- Э–э, инспектор… Я не рассмотрел ваш жетон, - врач недоумённо уставился на недлинную деревянную указку, которую Уизли достал как будто из воздуха. – Э–э…  
\- Гермиона, вызывай чистильщиков. Обливиэйт.

***

Рон толкал тележку с трупом по больничным коридорам. Рядом независимо цокала каблуками Гермиона.

\- Мерлин, - вымученно простонала она. – Мы уже двадцать третий раз за месяц обливиэйтим этого парня. Ещё немного, и ему придётся резервировать место в Мунго. Поскорей бы закончилась вся эта канитель.   
\- Канитель только начинается, - возразил Рон.   
\- Кстати, Рональд, - в голосе Гермионы прорезались металлические нотки. Таким голосом она обычно воспитывала его и Гарри после их очередного косяка, - где твой маггловский полицейский жетон? Посеял?

Рон побагровел, что вкупе с ярко–рыжими волосами выглядело не слишком аппетитно.

\- Понятно. Опять ваши ролевые игры. Молчи! Слышать ничего не хочу, - махнула Гермиона рукой, видя, что друг собирается что–то сказать. – Дождётесь когда–нибудь.

Рональд засмущался окончательно. Под насмешливым взглядом подруги принялся с преувеличенной аккуратностью править каталкой. Мимо них по широкому больничному коридору промчалась бригада медиков, суетящихся вокруг ещё одной каталки. Волшебники разглядели на ней мужчину лет сорока. Его били такие сильные судороги, что врачи с трудом удерживали пострадавшего в лежачем положении. Изо рта шла пена. Зелёная. 

\- А вот и двадцать четвёртый раз, - оживился Уизли.   
\- Так, - в девушке вновь проснулась её всегдашняя деловитость. - Я с трупом в Аврорат, а ты заберёшь следующего покойника.  
\- Есть, - Рон взял под козырёк и бодро потрюхал в обратном направлении. 

***

Дверь в комнату отдыха, где кантовались авроры в пересменку и между заданиями, с грохотом распахнулась. На пороге, точь–в–точь богиня мщения, возникла секретарша Главного – Панси Паркинсон.

\- Так, ребята. Через пятнадцать минут совещание в конференц–зале. Явка строго обязательна.  
\- Паркинсон, ты охренела? Врываешься без стука. А если мы голые? – возмутился молодой аврор.

Один из парней взвизгнул в притворном ужасе и прикрыл пах руками. Второй картинно рухнул в обморок. На первого. Завязалась куча–мала. Девушка вздохнула: «Мальчишки» и бросила на возмутившегося насмешливый взгляд:

\- Вряд ли твой ужик, Маклагген, способен меня впечатлить или напугать.

Её последние слова потонули в громовом хохоте. Маклагген побагровел:

\- Сейчас все выйдут, и я докажу, что у меня там удав.  
\- А при всех стесняешься? – девушка изогнула брови.

Аврор хватал воздух ртом. В Аврорате не было человека ядовитее, чем Паркинсон. Перещеголять её мог разве что Снейп. Но он и носа не казал из лабораторий Отдела Тайн.

\- Ты ещё василиска вспомни, - продолжала издеваться брюнетка, - которого Поттер на втором курсе прищучил. Шеф в бешенстве. Поэтому, - она обвела присутствующих требовательным взглядом, - без опозданий. Иначе сношать он вас будет жёстко и без смазки. Каждого в отдельности.

Посчитав свою миссию выполненной, Панси удалилась, оставляя ухмыляющихся авроров. Кто будет сношать самого Главного, секретом ни для кого не было. 

Галдящей толпой все добрались до конференц–зала. Криминалист в лице Миллисенты Буллстроуд, патологоанатом в лице Гермионы Грейнджер и пара–тройка ребят из лаборатории Отдела Тайн во главе с Северусом Снейпом уже сидели на своих местах. Зельевар окинул ввалившихся авроров презрительным взглядом, справедливо полагая, что в определённых ситуациях острый ум ранит сильнее мускульной силы. 

За большим столом уже восседал Министр магической Британии. Рядом обнаружились ещё двое мужчин средних лет. Судя по их лёгкой нервозности от присутствия такого количества людей с волшебными палочками – магглы. Скорее всего из Скотланд–Ярда. Господин Министр от такого соседства был совершенно точно не в восторге. О его лёгкой неприязни ко всему немагическому анекдоты ходили. Но ради успешного завершения дела он готов был потерпеть. 

Главный стоял, скрестив руки на груди и терпеливо дожидаясь тишины.

Панси обнаружилась за отдельным столиком. Перед ней высилась толстенная стопка пергамента и ярко–розовое Прыткопишущее Перо вырвиглазного оттенка. Она в любой момент готова была активировать артефакт для записи протокола собрания. 

Когда все расселись, Главный Аврор магической Британии – Сириус Блэк – откашлялся:

\- Итак. Мисс Грейнджер начнёт. Прошу. 

Шатенка водрузила на нос очки в тонкой прямоугольной оправе, которые моментально сделали из неё настоящую секси-штучку, и заняла место за небольшой кафедрой. 

\- Полгода назад в маггловской части Лондона появился новый наркотик. Так называемая Пыльца феи. Привыкание возникает с первой дозы. Симптомы употребления напоминают те, что возникают при принятии Феликса Фелицис. Это зелье удачи, - пояснила она специально для магглов. – Постепенно пыльца накапливается в организме. Примерно через месяц количество токсина достигает критической отметки. У наркозависимого начинаются сильнейшие судороги. Лёгкие разлагаются до состояния зелёной пены, которую человек начинает исторгать из ротового отверстия. Кровь сворачивается. На воздухе преобразуется в пыль. Наступает летальный исход. Способов избавления от зависимости не существует. Как и противоядий. Безоар не помогает. Воздействует Пыльца исключительно на магглов. У волшебников вызывает лишь лёгкое чувство эйфории, которое проходит через пять–десять минут. Выглядит препарат как круглое драже белого цвета. Употребляется перорально, - кое–кто из невоспитанных захихикал, тут же маскируя это покашливанием. - Теперь о сырье. Изготавливается Пыльца из фекалий Корнуэльских Пикси. Содержание основного компонента в каждом драже составляет одну десятую процента, остальное – вспомогательные вещества. Производство – полностью волшебный процесс. На каждом этапе требуются стабилизирующие заклинания. Не самые слабые. Уровень магии, требующийся для этого, необходим выше среднего. Что ещё? – Гермиона поперебирала свои пергаменты. – Если кто интересуется, то может ознакомиться с процессом варки.

По лицам авроров было понятно, что чхать им на процесс варки с Астрономической башни. А вот процесс чесания кулаков о физиономии преступников интересует всех и каждого. 

\- А ознакомление будет происходить в интимной обстановке? – гаркнул кто–то с последнего ряда.

Гермиона поправила очки, пытаясь вычислить вопящего. Криво усмехнулась:

\- А это, как вы с мистером Снейпом договоритесь.

Зал грохнул. Ага! С ним договоришься. Проклянет и глазом не моргнёт. Или отравит, да ещё добавит: « Тысяча баллов с Аврората. Отработка завтра в семь». И наплевать, что пациент уже мёртв. Образно говоря, конечно. Потребует явки точно в срок и все пробирки перемыть заставит. Плавали, знаем. 

Гермиона сгребла свои записи в папку, захлопнула её и вышла из–за трибуны:

\- Ну, если ни у кого нет вопросов, то я закончила. 

Девушка заняла место рядом с коллегами. Слово снова взял Блэк:

\- Впервые Пыльца появилась в одном из ирландских кварталов. Наши маггловские коллеги сумели внедрить в банду, занимающуюся распространением этой дури, своего сотрудника. Буквально пару часов назад он смог связаться с коллегами и сообщить, что на сегодня ожидается новая партия наркотиков. Вот место, где состоится встреча. 

Мужчина взмахнул палочкой, воссоздавая в воздухе объёмный макет здания и прилегающей территории. Похоже, что это был заброшенный склад или небольшая фабрика. Обшарпанные кирпичные стены, сплошь покрытые граффити. Побитые стёкла. Состояние общего уныния и запустения. Рядом ещё несколько построек. Места, где можно было бы спрятаться, масса. 

\- Мы не знаем, в каком именно здании будет происходить обмен денег и Пыльцы. Но известно, что посредник является волшебником. Точки привязки антиаппарационного купола будут располагаться в этих местах.

На схеме тотчас вспыхнули огоньки, обозначающие те места, где встанут авроры со специальными артефактами. Смешки и шуточки были забыты. Авроры, как один, внимательно слушали своего начальника. Макет расцветился условными обозначениями, позволяя понять, где будут находиться группы авроров, подкреплённые маггловскими полицейскими, отдельные бойцы и огневая поддержка. А также пути отхода на случай непредвиденной ситуации. Было известно, что некоторые участники банды имели родственные и дружеские связи с членами ИРА, а с этими ребятами шутить не стоило. 

\- Операция начнётся только в тот момент, когда состоится передача наркотиков. И ни секундой раньше! Форма одежды – маггловская полицейская. Бронежилеты и огнестрельное оружие обязательны. Для нас приоритетной задачей является захват мага, - Блэк обвел присутствующих внимательным взглядом. – Пока Пыльца распространяется только в гетто, но счёт жертв идёт на десятки. Выход на общелондонский рынок может случиться в любой момент. С сегодняшнего дня объявляется оранжевый уровень опасности. Есть подозрения, что нарушен Статут о секретности. 

Кто–то из зала присвистнул. Мужчины загалдели. Оранжевый уровень – предпоследний. Самый высокий – красный. Его объявляли в восьмидесятом, когда особенно активировался Тёмный Лорд. Тогда красный сняли через пять лет после падения Волдеморта, когда были пойманы и посажены в Азкабан последние члены Внутреннего круга. Хотя более мелкую шелупонь вылавливали ещё какое–то время. Кстати, именно тогда пошла в гору карьера рядового аврора Сириуса Блэка. 

\- И последнее, леди и джентльмены. Ситуацию под свой контроль берёт господин Министр. 

Все немедленно уставились на этого самого Министра. Тот всё время, пока шло собрание, просидел с каменным выражением лица. Магглы рядом, господа. Что вы хотите?

\- Шеф! Ну, вы же нас прикроете своей задни... э-э-э… широкой спиной! – опять гаркнули с задних рядов.  
\- Кто там сегодня такой борзый? – Блэк прищурился. – Мистер Маклагген? С первого сентября поступаете в распоряжение директора Хогвартса. Проведёте со студентами курс лекций на тему, как надо переводить через дорогу маггловских старушек. Приказ мисс Паркинсон подготовит к завтрашнему утру.  
\- Но я ни чёрта не понимаю в маггловских старухах, - заныл аврор.  
\- От наших они ничем не отличаются. Те же ведьмы на мётлах, - отрезал Блэк. – А за пререкания с начальством три внеочередных дежурства в Лютном.

Собравшиеся тихо хихикали, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Главный был мастером на придумывание заковыристых наказаний для подчинённых. Курс лекций с дикими студентами – это ещё не самое страшное. Свежо ещё было воспоминание авроров о рождественском бале двухгодичной давности. 

В тот раз было решено провести не просто бал, но бал благотворительный. С постановкой бессмертной классики за авторством ВильЯма, нашего, Шекспира(с). А именно – «Ромео и Джульетта». После спектакля все желающие могли выкупить полюбившегося актёра, чтобы провести с ним всё время бала. Причём актёр должен был оставаться в костюме своего персонажа. Для правдоподобия было решено, что все роли исполнят мужчины.

Срежиссировать спектакль вызвалась леди Малфой. Встал вопрос – где взять актёров. Гнусно ухмыляясь, Сириус передал кузине небольшой списочек проштрафившихся подчинённых. Мужики и парни взвыли, узнав о своей участи. Но, как говорится, накосячил - отвечай. И всё это без отрыва от основной работы. 

С мужскими персонажами проблем не возникло. Их расхватали моментально. Лишь Нарцисса своей волей назначила на роль Ромео штатного фотографа Аврората – Колина Криви. 

Когда дело дошло до женских ролей, дело встало. Намертво. Бравые парни наотрез отказывались рядиться в платья. Вот тогда–то и прозвучало это страшное слово «жребий». Впоследствии авроры так и не смогли вычислить того инициативного, кто всё предложил, дабы накостылять ему за всё хорошее. Но в тот момент это казалось хорошей идеей. Имена свободных авроров, как и имена персонажей, были написаны на бумажках. Бумажки свёрнуты в рулончики и распределены по двум непрозрачным вазам. На всё были наложены специальные чары, чтобы никто уже не смог бы отказаться. Для чистоты процедуры была приглашена Панси Паркинсон. Она доставала из одной вазы имя аврора, а из другой – имя персонажа. Когда дело дошло до главной роли, дыхание затаили все. Кто–то зажмурился, кто–то скрестил пальцы, кто–то из магглорожденных начал читать «Отче наш». 

Результат превзошёл все ожидания. По багровости физиономии Рон Уизли мог бы посоперничать с пожарным гидрантом. 

Нарцисса среагировала мгновенно. Она наложила на парня Силенцио и лёгкий Петрификус. Но и без этого Уизли номер шесть не было слышно ещё пару дней. 

Надо ли говорить, что спектакль, как и весь бал, прошёл на «ура». Когда Джульетта в угрожающе потрескивающем платье техничным броском через бедро укладывала рядом с собой Ромео или кокетливо басила: «О, милый мой Ромео», зрители в тихой истерике сползали со стульев.

Зато спектакль позволил Джульетте обрести своего Ромео. В буквальном смысле. Ромео трепыхался недолго и сдался на первом же свидании. Ибо нелепо противопоставлять фотоаппарат, пусть и магический, против двухсот фунтов первоклассных тренированных мышц. А палочку Колина Рон конфисковал в первую же секунду встречи при помощи Экспеллиармуса.

Блондинчик взвесил все «за» и «против». Вдрызг исцарапал плечи любовника, наслаждаясь изумительным минетом. Охрип от криков, пока в позе «наездника» насаживался на немаленьких размеров член. Забрызгал спермой рыжего. Кончив, с глухим стоном повалился на широкую мускулистую грудь Рона и кое–как шевеля ватным языком, пролепетал: «Согласен». Тот покрепче прижал к себе новоприобретённую вторую половинку, дабы не вздумала пойти на попятную, и мысленно вознёс хвалу Мерлину за то, что муж его лучшей подруги - хоть и противный мужик с мерзким характером, но зелье удачи варит просто первоклассное. 

Обсудив ещё несколько ключевых моментов, Блэк распустил собрание. Первыми удалились невыразимцы и криминалисты, следуя за своим шефом, как утята за мамой уткой. Министр надменно распрощался с магглами и отбыл в Министерство. Самих магглов под присмотром одного из авроров отправили порт–ключом в Скотланд–Ярд. Остальные отправились готовиться к предстоящей операции. 

Сириус задержался ровно настолько, чтобы надиктовать Панси приказ о временном переводе Маклаггена в Хогвартс. Завизировал его. Из своего кабинета связался по камину с директором Дамблдором и поведал ему благую весть о том, что курсы состоятся в рамках уроков по маггловеденью. Отправил служебную записку с просьбой о встрече и в ожидании ответа бесцельно крутился на своём кресле. Получив согласие, спустился на минус пятый этаж, миновал коридор, освещённый парой тусклых лампочек, и остановился у неприметной двери. Применив специальные отпирающие чары, вошёл в святая–святых – Отдел Тайн. Миновал всё такой же длинный унылый коридор с множеством одинаковых дверей, толкнул самую последнюю.

Помощницы главы невыразимцев – сёстры Патил – оторвались от своих дел.

\- Добрый день, сэр. Шеф ждёт вас.

Блэк вошёл в кабинет, плюхнулся на стул и задрал ноги на стол. Нагло улыбнулся гневно прищурившемуся Снейпу:

\- Нюник, мне нужен Кот.


	3. Глава 2. всё ещё не час "икс". Многоликий

В роскошном кабинете хозяина казино находились четверо мужчин.

Собственно, сам хозяин - сорокалетний Джон Майнерс - высокий холёный мужчина с небольшой бородой и усами в очень дорогом шёлковом костюме и сплошь унизанными перстнями пальцами. От блеска драгоценных камней у присутствующих рябило в глазах. 

Ещё двое в позе футболистов, защищающих самое дорогое, стояли у дверей. Оба в чёрных костюмах и с пружинками раций возле ушей. Они были бы похожи на сиамских близнецов, если бы один не был лыс, как шар для боулинга, а второй имел целую шапку каштановых кудрей. 

Четвёртым был молодой парень лет двадцати. Светловолосый и худощавый. В форменной рубашке официанта. Некогда белоснежная, сейчас она была расцвечена кровавыми пятнами и порвана в нескольких местах. Официант сидел на стуле. Руки его были заведены за спину и скованы наручниками. 

\- Спрашиваю в последний раз – кто тебя послал? – Майнерс ухватил парня за подбородок, грубо поднимая его голову.   
\- Меня много куда посылали, но сюда я пришёл сам, - блондинчик дёрнулся, вырываясь, и схаркнул кровавую слюну на драгоценный индийский ковёр ручной работы. 

Бородатый проследил взглядом полёт плевка, а потом снова уставился на пленника. Тот ответил глумливой ухмылочкой, в следующее мгновение снова дёрнувшись. Теперь уже от хлёсткого удара тыльной стороной ладони. На щеке вспухли и налились кровью царапины от перстней. 

\- Или ты начинаешь говорить, или тобой займётся Большой Дэ, - с обманчивой лаской заговорил мужчина, присаживаясь на край стола. Он вынул из кармана связку ключей с каким-то облезлым куском меха вместо брелка и принялся вертеть их в руках.   
\- Ооо, - парень бросил на охранника взгляд из-под ресниц и облизнулся. – И что он мне сделает?   
\- Засунет свой большой хер в твою маленькую дырочку.  
\- Вот как? – официант оценивающе смотрел на здоровяка. Тот заалел, как девственница при просмотре гей-порно. Пленник усмехнулся и снова уставился на хозяина казино. - Обещаешь?  
\- Что? – бородатый оторопел. Он ожидал испуга и паники, но не интереса. Дыхание парня стало тяжёлым. На скулах заиграл нежный румянец.   
\- Обещаешь, что у него большой? – блондин подался вперёд. Тонкая рубашка натянулась на груди, обрисовывая затвердевшие соски. Кончиком языка он провёл по кромке зубов. – Третьим будешь? М? И откуда ты знаешь, что у него большой? Он тебе уже присовывал? И как? Понравилось? 

Официант переводил жадный взгляд с Майнерса на Большого Дэ. Лысый тупо таращился на всех троих, явно не догоняя происходящего. Майнерс взревел. Как для хозяина казино, так у него была слишком тугая соображалка. Он отшвырнул ключи и бросился к официанту, занося руку для нового удара:

\- Ах ты, сука! 

В следующий момент произошли две вещи. Большой Дэ вдруг схватил своего коллегу за грудки и изо всей силы приложил его о стену, оглушая. Лысый, не ожидавший нападения, кулём рухнул на пол. Большой Дэ перевернул его тушу на живот и защёлкнул на его запястьях «браслеты».

Майнерс же, бросившийся на пленника, совершенно не ожидал, что тот вскочит ему навстречу с совершенно свободными руками. Бородатый ещё успел удивиться. Блондина тщательно обыскали, прежде чем сковать. И возможности отомкнуть наручники у него не было. Но поразмышлять над сим удивительным фактом хозяин казино так и не смог. Его нос с противным хрустом встретился с кулаком блондина. Отчаянно воя и зажимая пострадавшую часть лица, бородатый рухнул, как подрубленное дерево. Мужчина явно впервые в жизни испытывал настолько сильную боль. 

Большой Дэ и официант взглянули друг на друга и одновременно выпалили:

\- Ты как?!   
\- Нормально, - усмехнулся блондин.  
\- Аналогично, - кивнул здоровяк, проверяя пульс у лысого. – Жив. В отключке. А твой?

Бывший пленник обернулся к Майнерсу. Тот лежал, матерясь сквозь зубы и зажимая нос. Вся его физиономия была испачкана кровью. Он взвизгнул от неожиданности, взмывая в воздух и довольно жёстко приземляясь на стул. Неведомая сила дёрнула его руки назад и защёлкнула на запястьях наручники. Те самые, что несколько минут назад «украшали» официанта. А ещё Майнерс почувствовал, как его носу стало жарко и почти сразу же – холодно. И исчезло неприятное чувство липкости. Бородатый во все глаза смотрел на своё отражение в ростовом зеркале. Кровь исчезала с его лица, как будто кто-то стирал ластиком рисунок. Мужчина поражённо открывал и закрывал рот, но почему-то не мог вымолвить ни слова. Что за чертовщина?

Блондин, глядя на его безуспешные потуги, рассмеялся:

\- Не старайся. Ты не сможешь говорить, пока я не разрешу. 

Он принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Большой Дэ тем временем поочерёдно заглядывал под картины. Все до единой – подлинники. Майнерс ни чёрта не понимал в живописи, но коллекционирование вроде как считалось хорошим тоном. Вот Майнерс и коллекционировал. Неважно что, главное поярче и подороже. За Айвазовским обнаружилась дверца сейфа. 

\- Нужен код. Надо бы поторапливаться, пока никто не вломился, - обернулся здоровяк и тут же закатил глаза. - О, Господи, Гарри! Неужели это обязательно?

К данному моменту блондин успел снять не только рубашку, но и брюки с нижним бельём. И теперь стоял совершенно обнажённый, как в тот день, когда явил себя миру. 

\- Нравлюсь, прааативный? – жеманно хихикая, спросил Гарри. – Не вломятся. Я бросил на двери Отвлекающие.  
\- Тьфу на тебя! Код, - напомнил Большой Дэ.

Майнерс мгновенно возликовал. Для открытия сейфа помимо цифр требовались его отпечатки пальцев. А значит, ублюдкам придётся его освободить. Да и шифр к замку он сменил всего час назад, когда охрана доложила ему о подозрительном официанте, крутящемся возле кабинета. Если эти двое и знают какую-то комбинацию, то она морально устарела. И при попытке ввода врубит такую сигнализацию, что кенгуру в Австралии попадают. Но радость было недолгой. 

\- Легко, - пожал плечами Гарри. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Майнерса, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и бодро отрапортовал: - Ноль, пять, ноль, один, один, девять, семь, девять. 

Майнерс открыл рот. Как?

\- Ещё нужны отпечатки.  
\- Мерлиновы причиндалы, Дадли! Ты на моём горбу хочешь въехать на новое звание? – блондин стоял перед Майнерсом, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, и деловито осматривал его. – Отрежем руку?   
\- Охренел? Чтобы мне пришили издевательства над задержанным? Да адвокаты его в ранг святых возведут.

Майнерс энергично закивал. Не надо ничего резать, он и так всё сделает.

Тяжко вздохнув, блондин возвёл очи горе и подошёл к письменному столу, в центре которого лежало его немудрящее имущество, отобранное в процессе обыска. Ключи, шариковая ручка, блокнот, пара браслетов, сделанных из кожаных шнурков, переплетённых между собой и унизанных костяными и деревянными бусинами, часы и небольшой, едва ли больше спичечного коробка, мешочек из какой-то странной кожи. 

Майнерс пытался его открыть, но так и не смог. Теперь же он с удивлением смотрел, как это самый Гарри растягивает устье мешочка и запускает внутрь даже не палец, но руку по самое запястье. Дальше всё происходящее напоминало фокусника и его цилиндр с кроликами. 

Парень достал из мешочка деревянную коробку, смокинг на вешалке и начищенные до зеркального блеска туфли.

Как? Это не укладывалось в голове.

Парень тем временем открыл коробку. Внутри она была разделена на несколько отделений. В каждом стоял флакон с какой-то жидкостью. Половина отделений, кстати, была пуста. Блондин взял один из флаконов, откупорил и принюхался. 

\- Мерлин, ну и гадость, - он бесцеремонно вырвал у Майнерса пару волосков, но тот даже не заметил потери, во все глаза глядя на разворачивающееся действо.

Волоски официант бросил во флакон и взболтал содержимое, которое поменяло цвет на грязно-бурый. Гарри одним махом опрокинул в себя варево. Скривился:

\- Чувак, на вкус ты омерзителен. 

Возле дверей подал признаки жизни лысый. Он застонал и попытался подняться. Большой Дэ аккуратно чпокнул его по затылку одной из антикварных ваз, успокаивая на неопределённое время.

Но Майнерсу не было до этого никакого дела. Он таращился на блондина. Тот вдруг стремительно начал увеличиваться в росте. Плечи слегка раздались. Волосы как-будто втянулись в голову, приобретая тёмно-русый цвет. Брови стали шире и гуще. А кожа, вначале неприятно пузырящаяся, разгладилась. Майнерс в ужасе смотрел на самого себя. Только абсолютно голого. 

Лже-Майнерс с любопытством осмотрел самого себя в зеркале, хлопнул по животу.

\- Ну вот. А ты, Дад, ещё спрашивал, зачем раздеваться. Надень трусы на три размера меньше, посмотрю я на тебя. Чувак, тебе бы не помешало подкачать пресс, - потом перевёл взгляд ниже и хрюкнул. - Ясно теперь, почему у тебя тяга к здоровенным брюликам и тачкам. Компенсируешь? 

Настоящий Майнерс побагровел от злости и унижения. Впрочем, это не помешало мужчине отметить, что голос у его двойника не изменился. Он всё ещё говорил, как блондин. Мягкий баритон. Из тех, что посылают мурашки по всему телу. Даже странно, что у такого тщедушного парня был такой голос. Он больше подошёл бы более крупному мужчине. 

Лже-Майнерс тем временем уже набрал нужный код и приложил ладонь к считывающему устройству. С тихим шипением сейф открылся. Внутри ровными рядами лежали пухлые пачки банкнот и стопка СD-дисков.

\- Дад, это то, что ты искал? – двойник смотрел на содержимое.   
\- Вероятно, - Большой Дэ со щелчком натянул латексные перчатки и, вынув один из дисков, уселся за стол и включил компьютер. 

Настоящий Майнерс задыхался от злобы и страха. Не имея возможности сказать что-то вслух, он мысленно посылал на головы этих двоих все казни египетские. Если ублюдки решили его грабануть или шантажировать, то это им с рук не сойдёт. Или он не Джон Майнерс. Рано или поздно, но он их разыщет. И вот тогда заставит кровавыми слезами умыться. 

Уроды даже не подозревают о камере, которую он лично устанавливал. И о которой никто ничего не знает. Как выяснилось, и среди преданных людей могут оказаться засланные казачки. А ведь этого Большого Дэ, как отличного специалиста по электронике, ему рекомендовали очень авторитетные люди. Ну, ничего. Был Большой Дэ. Станет уменьшенным. На голову. 

А вот долбанного Дэвида-мать-его-Копперфильда Майнерс сразу убивать не станет. Сначала заставит поработать на себя. Бородатому было как-то наплевать на то, каким образом парень превращается из одного человека в другого. Его влекли открывающиеся в связи с этим перспективы. Майнерс даже зажмурился, не веря в своё счастье. В реальность его вернули крайне жёстко:

\- Дад, где-то здесь есть камера. Он сам её устанавливал. Сигнал, скорее всего, идёт прямо на компьютер, - голос лже-Майнерса звучал глухо. Натянув толстые резиновые перчатки ядовито-жёлтого цвета, он отодвинул антикварный диван от стены и искал что-то за ним. 

Здоровяк на секунду оторвался от монитора:

\- Откуда ты?..

Лже-Майнерс выглянул из-за спинки дивана и постучал себя пальцем по виску:

\- Легиллименция, брат.

И снова исчез. 

\- Аааа, хорошо там в вашем Аврорате. Пришёл, мысли прочитал и вуаля. Идёшь арестовывать.  
\- Ага, щас. У нас бюрократов не меньше, чем у вас. На применение легиллименции требуется разрешение судьи. Да и там куча ограничений. Нельзя, например, легиллиментировать несовершеннолетних и беременных. К тому же легиллименция – это не чтение мыслей, как таковое. Это воспроизводство неких образов и воспоминаний. Сечёшь? – лже-Майнерс всё ещё ползал по полу, двигая мебель и шаря под ней.   
\- Да. А почему нельзя беременных?  
\- На ранних сроках можно помешать формированию магического ядра. Поэтому подозреваемых в преступлении женщин сначала поят зельем для определения беременности. А на более поздних под угрозу попадает сознание ребёнка. Да и, если честно, настоящих специалистов в этой области очень мало. Штатные легиллименты Аврората не настолько сильны. Видят мутно и неточно. Нужны врождённые способности и высококлассный учитель.  
\- Как у тебя?  
\- Да. Нашёл! – заорал вдруг мужчина без всякого перехода. 

Большой Дэ и настоящий Майнерс, внимательно слушающий разговор, дёрнулись от неожиданности. 

\- Гарри! Мать твою! Не ори. Услышат. И оденься уже, наконец. Хватит тут натрясывать мудями этого извращенца. Неужели нельзя применить эти ваши… эээ… звательные чары?

Фальшивый заржал:

\- Не звательные, а Манящие. Неизвестно, как они подействовали бы. Лапку ещё предстоит изучать. И здесь отличная звукоизоляция. Сам знаешь. И правильно говорить «гениталии».   
\- А мне однохуйственно. Гениталии-шмениталии, - проворчал здоровяк.

Гарри выполз из своего укрытия, чихая и отплёвываясь, и обернулся к хозяину кабинета:

\- Слушай, мужик. У тебя там просто заросли. Ты бы прислуге клизму вставил, что ли. 

Он держал в вытянутой руке связку ключей Майнерса со свисающим вниз меховым брелком. Большой Дэ изумлённо таращился на него:

\- Ты искал эту меховую хрень?  
\- Ооо, брат. Это не просто меховая хрень. Ты слышал о кроличьей лапке, приносящей удачу?   
\- Да про неё все слыхали, - безразлично пожал плечами здоровяк. – Это из области фантастики.   
\- Ага. Немецкое порно тоже, говорят, фантастика, - съязвил лже-Майнерс. – Только я всегда ржу, когда смотрю. А это… - он тряхнул ключами.   
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать… - Большой Дэ встал, обошёл стол и медленно приблизился к собеседнику: - …что эта фигня приносит удачу?

Он потянулся к брелку, но Гарри резво сделал шаг назад и отвёл руку.

\- Не вздумай касаться. Это не удача. Это проклятие в чистом виде. Уж поверь мне.   
\- Поясни, - Большой Дэ нахмурился, скрещивая руки и присаживаясь на край стола.  
\- Секунду, - фальшивый Майнерс извлёк всё из того же кожаного мешочка полиэтиленовый пакет с ярлыком. В такие обычно в полиции упаковывают улики. Щёлкнул карабинчиком, отсоединяя ключи от брелка. И аккуратно сложил меховушку в пакет. – Нельзя трогать лапку голой кожей. Коснулся – заработал проклятие. Неизвестно как, но лапка сама выбирает себе хозяина. Как правило, это человек с низкой самооценкой. Неудачник. Такой человек находит лапку, и ему начинает сказочно везти. Люди в массе своей не идиоты. Хотя мой отец, как ты знаешь, твёрдо уверен в обратном (Большой Дэ кивнул). Рано или поздно человек начинает понимать, что везёт с того момента, как он нашёл лапку. И, разумеется, он начинает ей практически поклоняться. Именно это поклонение и питает лапку. Но… - лже-Майнерс с умным видом поднял вверх указательный палец. Жёлтые перчатки, которые он так и не снял, выглядели феерично. – Всегда есть «но». Практически у каждого человека есть мечта, к достижению которой он стремится всю жизнь. Ну, или пытается так делать. Певец, актёр, космонавт. Выбери сам. И лишь малая доля тех, что добились своего, желают двигаться дальше. Не останавливаются на достигнутом. Остальные, а таких большинство, застревают на определённой ступени, где им тепло, светло и пикси не кусают. Зачем ещё что-то делать, если у тебя уже всё есть? Можно и успокоиться. И вот в этот-то момент лапка прекращает своё действие. Вспомни, кем он был ещё полгода назад, - лже-Майнерс подбородком указал на настоящего. - Ты сам собирал досье. За несколько месяцев он из карманного воришки стал директором казино и держателем всей чёрной бухгалтерии одной из крупнейших ОПГ Лондона.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это, - здоровяк повёл рукой, указывая на окружающую обстановку, - предел его мечтаний?   
\- Полагаю, что да.   
\- А если нет? – Большой Дэ гневно прищурился. – Если он мечтает в космос полететь?   
\- Нуу… Тогда в действие вступил бы план «Б».  
\- У тебя был план «Б»? – издевательски поинтересовался Большой Дэ.   
\- Я как раз работал над ним, - огрызнулся Гарри. – Как бы то ни было, но лапка прекратила своё действие. Она всегда прекращает. Рано или поздно. Я искал её три года. За это время она сменила пятерых хозяев. Один из них был очень неплохим человеком. Сейчас все они на том свете с ангелами на облаках танцуют. Закон полосатости жизни всё ещё существует.  
\- Отец прав, - покачал головой здоровяк. – Ты чертовски везучий сукин сын. Может, у тебя есть своя кроличья лапка?

Гарри только гыгыкнул на это. 

\- Так. Пора закругляться. Бери своё барахло и вали отсюда. Скоро тут будут вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать, - Большой Дэ взглянул на свои часы.   
\- Вот она – братская благодарность, - сообщил лже-Майнерс настоящему. 

Тот сидел ни жив, ни мёртв, переваривая услышанное. 

А чудеса всё не кончались. Фальшивый вынул из своей коробки очередной пузырёк и выпил его содержимое. Его лицо как-то странно поплыло. Он уменьшился в росте, утратил массивность, присущую хозяину казино. И вот уже это снова блондинистый официант. 

\- С Бенни тоже пора прощаться, - произнёс блондин, выпивая очередную гадость. 

Бенни? Точно. Так звали официанта. 

Блондин стремительно менялся. Он снова вырос. Майнерс прикинул его рост, соотнося с собой и Большим Дэ. Получалось где-то шесть футов и пара дюймов. С тщательно проработанными мышцами, но не такой массивный, как Большой Дэ. Идеально сложённый. Широкие плечи и шикарная спина с ровной ложбинкой позвоночника. Потрясная задница и длинные сильные ноги. И необыкновенного золотистого оттенка кожа, похожая на шкуру экзотического животного. Гладкая. Без изъяна. Волосы налились угольной чернотой, и теперь густые блестящие пряди крупными волнами спадали почти до основания шеи. Брюнет повёл плечами. Потянулся, разминаясь и оборачиваясь к Майнерсу.

\- Кааайф. Вернуться в своё тело. Офигенское чувство. 

Пресловутая «шоколадка» пресса так же присутствовала. А ещё достаточно крупный член в обрамлении чёрных курчавых завитков. Кстати, волос на теле, кроме тех, что в паху, больше не было. Эпилирует он их, что ли?

Майнерс скуксился. Понятно теперь, почему этот парень ржал над джоновыми причиндалами. Ещё бы! Самому-то брюнету хорошо. Вон, какая причина для гордости. 

Директор взглянул на лицо Гарри. Тот не обладал классической красотой со всеми её строгими пропорциями. Черты были чуть резче, чем нужно. Зато имелись ярко-зелёные глаза в обрамлении длинных загнутых ресниц. И рот. О, да. Самый чувственный рот в мире. 

\- Мы оценили, - кисло поаплодировал Большой Дэ. – Теперь натягивай портки и проваливай. Время – деньги. 

Брюнет затолкал коробку с флаконами, одежду официанта и пакет с лапкой в мешочек, который повесил на шею. Стремительно оделся. Смокинг сидел на нём, как влитой. Теперь он ничем не отличался от посетителей казино. Этакий богатенький Рич, прожигающий жизнь и денежки родителей. 

\- Кстати, - поинтересовался брюнет у сообщника, защёлкивая браслет часов, - как ты объяснишь находки? У тебя не было ордера.   
\- Не переживай, - Большой Дэ хлопнул его по плечу. – Есть наводка о махинациях с рулетками. Да и у налоговой имеется пара вопросов. Парни из финансового ждут только моей отмашки. И всё это, - он кивнул в сторону сейфа, - мы найдём во время обыска. А искать мы любим и умеем.  
\- Да кто б сомневался, - скривился брюнет. – Ладно. Остался ещё один крохотный нюанс.

Он шагнул к Майнерсу и склонился над ним. Тот вжался в спинку стула. Его взгляд испуганно перебегал с бывшего охранника на брюнета и обратно. Майнерс видел красивое лицо совсем рядом. Чувствовал будоражащий аромат туалетной воды. 

\- Смотри мне в глаза, красавчик, - горячий шёпот ожёг хозяина казино. Мужчина попытался зажмуриться, но веки открылись сами собой. К досаде, он ощутил вполне очевидное шевеление в собственных штанах. Брюнет издевательски ухмыльнулся. Майнерс понял, что тот уловил эту реакцию организма Джона, но бородатый уже устал сегодня удивляться. – Не напрягайся, красотун. Ты не в моём вкусе. А теперь… Обливиэйт.

На мгновение глаза Майнерса разъехались в разные стороны. Взгляд стал бессмысленным. Брюнет выпрямился и посмотрел на своего сообщника:

\- Я стёр ему все воспоминания о том, что здесь произошло. Он очухается минут через двадцать. Будет думать, что решил вздремнуть. Лучше переложить его на диван.  
\- Есть ещё Хавьер, - здоровяк указал на лысого.

Ни слова не говоря, Гарри приблизился к охраннику. Привёл в чувство. Тот удивлённо заморгал, глядя на незнакомца. Но прозвучал традиционный Обливиэйт.

\- Вы с ним подрались. Причину придумаешь сам. 

Большой Дэ кивнул. Гарри придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. Лукавая улыбка осветила лицо. Он принял пафосную киношную позу:

\- Поттер. Гарри Поттер.

Здоровяк обречённо вздохнул: 

\- Иди уже, Бонд недоделанный.

Поттер ухмыльнулся напоследок и вышел. Большой Дэ заметался, наводя порядок. Убрал диски в сейф, стёр видео с компьютера с того момента, как Майнерс начал допрашивать Гарри. Уложил самого хозяина казино на диван и вынул сотовый. Нажал пару кнопок:

\- Это Дурсль. Можете начинать.


	4. Глава 4. Из жизни сильных мира сего. Или почему Сириус был так зол в день совещания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> п/а: всю главу можно считать ретроспективой к главе 1.

Всё смешалось в доме Облонских…

Какие к Мордреду Облонские?! Люциус скривился и звучно захлопнул томик Толстого. В наказание за вчерашнее Нарси заставила его читать маггловскую литературу. В соседней с малой столовой комнате бушевал скандал местного значения. Младшее поколение семьи Малфой в очередной раз выясняло, кто виноват и что делать. В голове скакали бешеные пикси. Сиятельный лорд изволили мучиться похмельем. 

Нарцисса безмятежно улыбнулась супругу и сообщила, любуясь на своё отражение в начищенном боку серебряного кофейника (у отражения были щёки жадного хомяка и глазки-щёлочки):

\- А я предупреждала, дорогой.

Эту фразу она не уставала повторять последние семь лет. С самого момента женитьбы Драко. Пятилетний Скорпиус кивнул, соглашаясь с бабушкой, совершенно не понимая, о чём речь.

Господин Министр Магической Британии надулся, как книззл на выдохшуюся валерьянку, и принялся с остервенением возить ложкой в тарелке с овсянкой. В сложившейся ситуации ему приходилось винить только себя. Это он настоял на заключении брака между сыном и мисс Гринграсс. 

Поначалу Драко прочили в супруги младшую из сестёр. Астория отвечала всем запросам лорда Малфоя, кои мужчина предъявлял всем соискательницам на роль супруги наследника. Блондинка Астория была стройна, голубоглаза и характер имела нордический. На первый взгляд. 

Стоило лорду Гринграссу заикнуться о возможном родстве с Малфоями, как он в ту же минуту узнал, что его нежная хрупкая и благовоспитанная дочурка умеет скандалить не хуже итальянских кумушек. Количество уничтоженного в тот день антиквариата в Грин-холле не поддавалось подсчёту, а Астория так и не дала внятного объяснения, почему же не хочет замуж за Драко. Пока дочь и отец выясняли отношения, а леди Гринграсс переваривала новость о том, что её младшенькая в совершенстве владеет лексиконом пьяного сапожника из Лютного, старшая из сестёр – Дафна – охмуряла, образно говоря, Люциуса. Покрываясь прелестным румянцем и опустив очи долу, она мило щебетала о погоде и потчевала знатного гостя чаем и кексами. 

Мужчина старания оценил и, вернувшись домой, приказал секретарю навести справки о девушке. Досье, собранное на Дафну, радовало глаз своей девственной чистотой. Не замечена, не была, не состоялась. Порочащих её связей не имела, ещё со школы вздыхая по Драко. Сей факт не мог не радовать. Но радость Люциуса омрачала лишь одна деталь. Даже не деталь. Деталюшка. Дафна была брюнеткой. А на этот счёт у Малфоев существовало одно негласное правило – супруга или супруг должны быть светловолосыми. Это любовник мог быть хоть рыжим. Хотя рыжий в мэноре – это точно к возрождению Его Безносости. Да и сам Люциус предпочитал чёрно-белую гамму. 

\- Скучно, - скажете вы.  
\- А вот и нет, - ответит Его Сиятельство, припоминая все эскапады Сириуса Блэка. 

На наглого гриффиндорца Люциус обратил внимание ещё в Хогвартсе. От его выходок стонала не только школа, но вся блэковская родня. Мальчишка доводил до белого каления весь преподавательский состав и студентов. Привидения при виде юного нахала бросались врассыпную, и даже Пивз не рисковал встречаться с ним на узкой дорожке. Джеймс Поттер на его фоне выглядел как выпускница Шармбатона. 

Нарцисса в кузене души не чаяла.

Вальпурга и Орион только вздохнули с облегчением, когда их старший отпрыск после окончания школы отправился покорять аврорские курсы, хотя профессия аврора среди чистокровных и считалась чем-то вроде моветона. Но, пожалуй, только там Сириус мог в полной мере отпустить свой темперамент. Что он и делал, с успехом громя тренировочный полигон. Теория и практика давались ему необычайно легко. И Блэк закончил курсы в пятёрке лучших. Самое примечательное, что Джеймс Поттер, всегда мечтавший защищать сирых и убогих и затащивший друга в Аврорат за компанию, учился через пень колоду, едва дотягивая до середнячков. Сказывались природная лень и школьная привычка сдувать все контрольные, зачёты и домашние задания у Ремуса Люпина. 

Из-за курсов Сириус на какое-то время выпал из поля зрения Люциуса. 

Впервые после всего этого лорд Малфой имел счастье увидеть Блэка на собственном мальчишнике, где тот появился в парадном аврорском обмундировании, аппарировав аккурат с торжественной церемонии, посвящённой окончанию учёбы и вручению служебных жетонов. 

При виде этакой красоты сердце потомственного блондина не выдержало. 

Утро они встретили в одной постели. Задницы болели у обоих. Вспоминая некоторые нюансы прошедшей ночи, Люциус покрывался свёкольным румянцем, а Сириус - неслыханное дело для такого бесстыдника - пару раз смутился. 

Во второй раз они встретились уже на свадьбе. Капризная английская погода в кои-то веки пребывала в хорошем настроении. Молодая была молода и хороша до чрезвычайности. Гости дружно орали: «Горько!». Павлины просто мерзко вопили. Первую брачную ночь молодожёны встретили, провели и закончили в компании Блэка. Теперь, кроме задниц, у новобрачного и третьего, но отнюдь не лишнего, болели ещё и спины, украшенные царапинами, оставленными острыми коготками новоявленной леди Малфой. 

Сама Нарцисса наутро выглядела, как кошка, натрескавшаяся сливок повышенной жирности. 

Третья и последняя встреча произошла после падения Его Бледности Тёмного Лорда. Блэк заявился в Малфой-мэнор для проведения неких следственных действий. Тяжёлые аврорские ботинки гулко бухали по наборному паркету из драгоценных пород деревьев. Надо ли упоминать, что действия эти закончились в хозяйской постели. 

Утром Нарцисса очаровательно топнула ножкой и заявила, что Драко не помешает видеть перед глазами пример самоотверженности и мужества, кои Сириус проявляет, служа родине. Полуторагодовалый наследник на радостях от того, что обрёл второго папашу, надул на аврорскую форму. А супруги Малфой обзавелись официальным возлюбленным, который никак не хотел менять статус любовника на мужа. 

С тех пор семейная жизнь радовала лорда Малфоя своим разнообразием. Что уж говорить про её интимную сторону. Нарцисса оказалась тааакой затейницей. 

Будучи счастлив в браке, Люциус того же желал сыну. Правда, так и не смог объяснить, почему же для этого необходимо было женить Драко на Дафне, которую, как оказалось, Малфой-младший на дух не выносил. Её слепое обожание раздражало неимоверно. Девица ловила каждый взгляд, каждое слово своего мужа, не смея и пикнуть в ответ. Такая безропотность обескураживала в первую очередь самого Люциуса, привыкшего, что у Нарциссы всегда на всё есть своё мнение, которое она никогда не стесняется озвучить. Порой излишне прямолинейно. Впрочем, как и все Блэки. 

Кстати, невестку леди Малфой невзлюбила с первого взгляда. Дафна отличалась беспросветной глупостью. Её интересы не распространялись дальше балов и модных мантий. Она не желала вникать в процесс ведения домашнего хозяйства, искренне удивившись тому факту, что хозяйка мэнора – это не только титул и бриллианты, но и ежедневная работа по дому. Нет, не руками. Следить за своевременным наполнением погребов продуктами, разборки с эльфами, уход за садом. Да мало ли что! Нарциссе с трудом удалось заставить её вступить в благотворительное общество. Но даже свои незамысловатые обязанности, заключающиеся в подписывании пригласительных, она выполняла с таким выражением лица, будто делала одолжение всему высшему обществу Британии. К тому же девчонка позволяла себе совершенно бестактные замечания по поводу пребывания Сириуса Блэка в мэноре. 

\- Это аморально, - заявила младшая миссис Малфой за завтраком уже на другой день после свадьбы. – И бросает тень в первую очередь на мою репутацию. Я распоряжусь, чтобы собрали вещи. Я надеюсь, что к обеду в мэноре останутся только члены семьи. 

Услышав это, Люциус закашлялся. Драко в ответ на замечание жёнушки зашипел, что твой василиск, и прямым текстом попросил заткнуться. Нарцисса промокнула губы льняной салфеткой и практически пропела:

\- Ах, дорогая! Чтобы быть членом семьи, штамп в брачном пергаменте не обязателен. 

Самое смешное, что сам предмет спора пропустил всё это мимо ушей. В то время Сириус только-только занял место заместителя Главного Аврора, обойдя при этом Кингсли Шеклболта. И его больше заботили новые обязанности, нежели мнение какой-то манерной девицы. 

Неприятный разговор был забыт, но вот с тех пор жизнь у Дафны в Малфой-мэноре не заладилась. Кофе ей подавали едва тёплым. Зато гаспачо в тарелке чуть ли не кипел. Нижние юбки крахмалились из рук вон плохо. Или же до такой степени, что начинали греметь при ходьбе. Регулярно отсыревал летучий порох. Свекровь даже вынуждена была сделать ей замечание:

\- За вещами нужно следить, милочка. 

Простыни не ароматизировались. А однажды произошёл вообще вопиющий случай. Любимец Нарциссы – чихуахуа Пиппин – задрал на девушку ногу, украсив подол новенькой мантии зловонным пятном. Псина радостно гавкала. Дафна визжала. Нарцисса умилялась:

\- Ну что ты, милочка. Он же не со зла. 

Интимная жизнь тоже была не на высоте. Драко ещё при предварительном сговоре с Гринграссами заявил отцу, что в сексе предпочитает иную, нежели активная, позицию. Но Люциус – чистокровный упёртый осёл, как выразилась Нарцисса – предпочёл прикинуться глухим. В двадцать три Драко был женат. Единственное, на чём он смог настоять при поддержке матери - это министерский брак с возможностью развода. Супружескими обязанностями Драко манкировал с небывалой виртуозностью, посещая спальню жены пару раз в месяц. Люциус одно время даже записывал его отговорки. 

За год от неудовлетворённости (читай: от недотраха) Дафна так всех достала, что Люциус пригрозил сыну Империусом, если тот не возьмёт ситуацию под контроль. Да и наследника не мешало бы уже завести. Нарцисса с маниакальным блеском в глазах рассказывала о внуках подруг по благотворительному фонду. Приглашённый мастер-ритуалист рассчитал наилучшее время для зачатия. 

Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой родился точно в срок, моментально очаровав всех обитателей мэнора. Родная мамаша истерично заявила, что видеть не желает это орущее чудовище, которое её чуть пополам не разорвало. Из-за него она пропустила скачки в Аскоте, открытие охотничьего сезона, Рождественскую неделю в Лондоне и новогодний министерский бал. А самое страшное – её талия увеличилась на два дюйма, которые никак не хотели уходить. 

Драко предложил развод и девичью фамилию. И щедрые алименты до тех пор, пока она не выйдет снова замуж. Дафна упёрлась, как Дамблдор в своём желании завалить Гриндевальда. Не подумайте, что в постель. Быть супругой будущего лорда Малфоя и быть экс-супругой – две большие разницы. Да ей Паркинсон прохода не даст! Ославит так, что хоть к магглам. 

Бывшая мисс Гринграсс пораскинула мозгами, посоветовалась с мамашей и пригрозила, что если на неё будут давить с подписанием документов, она даст Рите Скитер такое интервью, что Малфои вовек не отмоются. 

Предвыборная гонка за главный пост в стране была в самом разгаре. Люциус шёл со Скримджером ноздря в ноздрю, опережая действующего главу Аврората на какие-то десятые доли процента. Пришлось, скрипя зубами, смириться. 

К тридцати годам обожание Дафны, которое она испытывала к мужу, сменилось на злобную одержимость. Образцово-показательные истерики стали обязательным пунктом в семейном меню. Поводом могло послужить что угодно. От вполне невинного «спасибо» официанту, до абсолютно нелепого – Драко обожал возиться со Скорпиусом. 

В этот раз причиной стало нежелание Драко отмечать свой день рождения. Точнее – отмечать он не отказывался. Он просто не хотел устраивать из этого помпезное шоу. Малфой-младший предпочёл бы ужин в кругу семьи и ближайших друзей, а потом культурная программа в каком-нибудь баре. Но жёнушка с пеной у рта требовала светский раут. Ей, видите ли, позарез требовалось выгулять новую мантию от «Твилфитт и Таттинг». В блондине взыграла блэковская составляющая, и он упёрся гиппогрифом, перед которым вежливо не склонили голову. 

В столовую спустился Сириус. Он держался за голову, словно боялся, что она сейчас развалится. Леди Малфой с мстительной улыбкой поболтала ложечкой в чашечке. Мужчины застонали. Блэк, приземлившись на стул так, будто его тело было хрустальным, осведомился, из-за чего сыр-бор. Узнав нюансы дела, сразу же поставил на племянника, заявив, что тот в два счёта уделает эту снулую рыбу. Нарцисса хищно прищурилась:

\- Можешь не подлизываться, дорогой. Ну, так и быть. Типпи, принеси господам Антипохмельное. 

Приняв зелье, господа оживились. Утро окрасилось яркими цветами, а пикси в голове утихомирились. Хотя недосып от ночных похождений никуда не делся. 

\- Итак, - Нарцисса отставила кофейную чашечку. – Я хочу знать, что вчера было.   
\- Встреча однокашников? – наивно предположил Блэк. 

Блондинка слегка изогнула идеальную правую бровку. 

\- Эээ, - мужчины переглянулись. 

Вчера в мэноре нарисовались Долохов, Макнейр и Сивый. Все трое уже хорошо подшофе. Антонина несколько дней назад утвердили в должности посла России в Британии. И все эти дни маг упорно отмечал своё назначение. Пользуясь дипломатической неприкосновенностью, он протащил через две границы десять ковриг чёрного хлеба, красную икру, пятидесятилитровую флягу самогона и здоровенный шмат сала. 

Непривыкшие к подобной экзотике английские маги наотрез отказывались есть белое нечто («А почему оно скользкое?») и сдувались уже после пятой стопки («На портянках Мерлина настаивали что ли?»). Разочарованный такой квёлостью, Долохов кочевал из дома в дом, пока у Ноттов не наткнулся на закадычных дружков - шотландца и оборотня. У этой сладкой парочки всегда всё было общим: любовники, выпивка и драки. Чем они занимались в Нотт-холле, история умалчивает. Но, замахнув по стопке (размером с хороший кубок) и закусив бутербродом, приготовленным по оригинальному рецепту всё того же Долохова (хлеб, сало, икра, сало, хлеб), заявили, что жить, как говорится, хорошо(с). 

\- А хорошо жить – ещё лучше(с), - продолжил Долохов. 

Молодой лорд Нотт уже валялся в отключке. Его отец пока ещё держался. За стакан. 

\- Салага, - презрительно скривился Антонин, глядя на Теодора. – А вот мы в учебке…  
\- Ты ж не аврор. Какая учебка? – пьяно икнув, осведомился Фенрир.   
\- А я в армии был, - стукнул себя в грудь Долохов. – В маггловской. Кто в армии не служил – тот не пацан. А я в ЖДВ ходил!  
\- Чё за хуета? – Уолден пытался сидеть прямо, но у него это не получалось. Лицо так и норовило упасть в сало.   
\- Жестокие. Десантные. Войска, - с оттенком превосходства заявил полномочный посол России в Британии.   
\- Э? – мужики переглянулись, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку.   
\- Стройбат, - важно заявил Долохов. – Им даже оружие не выдают. Тока лопаты. Нас ваще никто не завы… зае… выебе… Короче – хер вам, а не Россия. Чингисхану малахай на жопу натянули? Натянули! Наполеона на треуголки порвали? Порвали! Гриндевальду с его истеричкой навтыкали? Навтыкали! 

Антонин ораторствовал, стоя одной ногой на стуле и поставив вторую на стол, застелённый белоснежной дамастовой скатертью. Впрочем, белоснежной она перестала быть минут дцать назад. 

\- Сейчас я тоже кому-то навтыкаю, - раздался гневный женский голос. 

Посол звучно брякнулся. Фенрир от неожиданности пустил самогонку носом. Макнейр отлепил ото лба кусочек сала и отправил его в рот. Сало, не лоб. 

На пороге разгромлённой столовой стояла супруга молодого Нотта. 

Не успели маги сказать: «Квиддич», как она наслала на них свой фирменный Летучемышиный сглаз и, придав магией пинка для ускорения, вышвырнула всех троих к границам поместья, позаботившись об их приземлении в колючих кустах. Фенрир ещё и о какой-то пень звезданулся. Черепушке хоть бы хны, а деревяшка вдребезги. 

\- От бабы, - Долохов, кряхтя, вылезал на дорогу. – Всё зло от них. Что от наших с конями и избами. Что от ваших с овсянкой и чаем. 

Они проверяли себя на предмет повреждений, когда сверху посыпались продукты питания. Прошёл пахучий дождик из икры. Со свистом пролетела фляга с выпивкой. Слава Мерлину, закупоренная. Хлеб от столкновения с землёй не пострадал, а вот сало пришлось чистить заклинанием. Песок, правда, потом всё равно на зубах скрипел. Долохов собрал пожитки и махнул рукой:

\- Айда к Малфоям. Люське и Сирьке морды бить будем.   
\- За что? – почесал за ухом Фенрир.  
\- Просто так, - с детской непосредственностью заявил Антонин. 

До Малфой-мэнора было полтора часа прогулочным шагом, которые благополучно растянулись на все три. К концу прогулки собутыльники уже не помнили о причинах, побудивших их заявиться к Министру и Главному Аврору на ночь глядя. 

Леди Малфой снисходительно позволила компании занять малую гостиную в северном крыле дома. В конце концов, джентльмены могут позволить себе иногда слегка расслабиться. А её мужчины в последнее время так много работали. 

Уже через час первое и второе лица государства в обнимку с послом голосили что-то о белых лебедях, которые на пруду. 

Потом кому-то пришла в голову гениальная идея позвать Снейпа. Дескать, он зельевар, значит должен уметь мутить коктейли. За Северусом был послан домовик, получивший наказ без главы Отдела Тайн не являться. Если понадобится – применить силу. 

Пока эльф рисковал своей наволочкой, вся компашка переместилась в винный погреб. Ну, чтобы два раза не ходить. А там и до продуктового недалеко. А продуктовый погреб Малфоев это вам не ого-го-го. Это ОГО-ГО-ГО. 

Вернулся домовик со Снейпом. Мужчина был спелёнут Инкарцеро так, что мумия Тутанхамона рядом не валялась. Когда верёвки исчезли, выяснилось, что под ними ничего нет. То есть есть. Голый Северус. Присутствующие мгновенно оценили его ладную худощавую фигуру. Но, вспомнив о его стопроцентной гетеросексуальности, увяли. За поползновение на задницу Снейпа можно было нехило схлопотать. Проверено не раз. Хотя гомофобом Северус не был. Ему вообще до зелёных гоблинов было, кто с кем спит. Главное, чтобы без насилия.

Судя по взбешённому зельевару, его, по меньшей мере, сдёрнули с любимой жены. Узнав о причинах похищения, он долго шипел и плевался ядом. Слегка спустив пар, вытребовал у Люциуса халат и велел налить себе самогону. Долго его нюхал, рассматривал на свет, болтал стакан, глядя, как жидкость обволакивает стенки. Нацедил в пробирку, трансфигурированную из винной пробки для дальнейшего структурного анализа с целью выведения формулы. А потом аппарировал.

Через какое-то время, поняв, что зельевар подло дезертировал, маги принялись самостоятельно искать развлечения. В ту ночь пара павлинов лишилась хвостов. Была вытоптана центральная клумба, и портрет Берты Малфой, одной из прабабок, обзавёлся парой рогов и лихими гусарскими усами. 

\- Всегда мечтал это сделать, - пыхтя, проговорил Люциус, старательно подрисовывая грязно ругающейся на немецком Берте хвост. Дамочка ещё при жизни достала всех до печёнок. А уж портрет…

Утихомиривать мужчин пришлось заклинаниями. Гостей домовики складировали в одной спальне. Мстительная Нарцисса запретила эльфам раздевать и разувать их. Поутру, сдавленно матерясь и тут же извиняясь перед прелестной хозяйкой, джентльмены были напоены Антипохмельным и выставлены за ворота. Долохов нежно прижимал к груди флягу с самогоном. Пустую едва ли на треть. 

Следом Нарциссой были безжалостно разбужены супруг и любовник. 

Выслушав своих мужчин, Нарцисса только хмыкнула. Драко, присоединившийся к родителям, следил, чтобы Скорпиус прилично себя вёл, и тихо похохатывал над отцами. Его вчера зазывали на вечеринку, но Малфой-младший заявил, что за тридцать лет как-то привык к собственной печени, и запасной у него не имеется. 

Дафна чопорно поджимала губы и всем своим видом показывала, что пережила не лучшую ночь в своей жизни. Утро, впрочем, тоже подкачало. Муж наотрез отказался устраивать пышный приём, заявив, что уже пригласил друзей. Будут Ноты, Блейз, Флинт с Вудом, Северус с женой, Панси и Миллисента. Ну и Гринграссы, разумеется. Дафне оставалось только гневно сопеть. Вряд ли кто из вышеперечисленных, кроме матери, оценит её новый наряд и тонкую красоту. 

Буллстроуд будет рассказывать байки о своей работе и вместе с Паркинсон ржать над похабными анекдотами Флинта. Снейп маггловским танком проедется по интеллектуальным способностям всех присутствующих в целом и каждого в отдельности. Грейнджер начнёт целовать его в нос и называть злюкой. Она всегда впадала в игривое настроение, выпив пару бокалов брюта. Нотт с постным выражением лица будет смотреть, как его жена флиртует с Асторией. Эта традиция всех чистокровных заводить официальных любовников и любовниц младшую миссис Малфой возмущала до глубины души. Дафна требовала от родителей, чтобы те повлияли на Асти. Но сестрица в своей милой манере послала всех Запретным лесом акромантулов ловить и отчалила из отчего дома. К Ноттам. Чтобы предаваться этому гадкому сексу втроём. 

Приличнее всех будут вести себя Вуд. Ну, как приличнее. Он опять начнёт играть в бильярд. А эта игра, с точки зрения Дафны, была как раз очень неприличной. Все эти наклоны над столом. Уж она бы ни за что не позволила себе так выпячивать попу. А если учесть повальное увлечение маггловской одеждой… Вуд же наверняка явится в джинсах. Флинт набычится и начнёт подозрительно зыркать на всех гостей и хозяев. Пфф! Можно подумать, что кто-то западёт на тощую задницу этого гриффа. 

А потом, Драко уже сообщил ей, все отправятся в эту обитель порока и разврата. В «Весёлый Гиппогриф». Будут пить коктейли. Слушать безнравственную музыку и смотреть совершенно возмутительно-непристойный стриптиз. Дафна нервно сжала пальцами виски. О, Мерлин! За что ей такое мучение? Её душа не выдержит. А она просто хотела быть леди Малфой. Ничего более.


End file.
